The Other Girl
by PlainOldChels
Summary: Shane may have found the girl with the voice and became a better person but why are fellow bandmates Nate and Jason seemed unsure about the whole situation? Maybe it had something to do with "The Other Girl" ..rated T just in case.. *hiatus*
1. trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock nor any characters from the movie. And I do not intend to profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

**A girl standing in the middle of the stage. A hand tapped on her shoulder. **

"Shane," she said and ran into his opened arms. They hugged tightly.

"Hey baby, I miss you," he said against her hair.

**Connect 3 outside a shop, looking at a ring. **

"Do you think she'll like it?" Shane asked, his eyes still stuck on the ring. Jason smiled and patted his friend on the back.

Nate smiled and said, "Nope, she'll _love _it,"

**A girl sitting on a bench at the beach, glancing at her watch from time to time. **

**A car got overturned in an accident. Shows Shane on the way to the hospital, his hands clutching tight onto a tiny velvet box.**

**The girl sat on the waiting bench outside the operation room accompanied by Nate and Jason.**

"He'll be fine," Nate said while hugging the girl.

**Shane placed his hand around a girl's waist and smiled to his band mates. **

"Guys, meet Mitchie, my girlfriend,"

Jason and Nate hesitantly smiled and shook the girl's hand while deep in their mind, they had the same coherent thought, "What about Chelsie?"

**Get ready for "The Other Girl" by kokoro192, coming to a computer screen near you!**

* * *

**Ok, this is the first time i'm having a trailer thingy, so it might suck, a lot.. so, forgive me on that. and er, if u may, please kindly give me feedback on wat do you think about the story.. i'm not asking much, so mayb getting 50 hits/5 reviews, i'll post the prologue(sp?) for you guys.. deal?**

**So, i'll be waiting for your feedback guys.. **

**again, first time with the trailer thingy, so don be too harsh **


	2. prologue

**Hey guys, to say I'm sad it would be an understatement because i'm crushed, pummeled, absolutely distraught.. whatever that means, yeah, so seriously i'm really really super down because i couldnt even get 50 hits/5 reviews.. not even a _flame _for that matters.. **

**i just really need feedback from you guys, good or bad, i'll accept it.. with open arms.. anyways, i'm just going to post this prolouge/teaser for you guys just so you have a heads up on what is coming your way**

**disclaimer: i do not own Camp Rock nor any of its character, however, i do own Chelsie Scott and the plot of this fanfic. **

* * *

"_I love you Chels, I forever will," he said and closed the gap between them, enclosing them in a tight lip lock. Chelsie smiled into the kiss. Deep down she felt the same. _

A continuous round of _beeps _woke Chelsie from her slumber. She tossed and turned. Finally, she sat up with a groan and reach out to her cell phone. After a few moment of throwing the pillows around, she finally found it. Amazingly, it is still beeping after all that ruckus.

"Hey," she answered the phone.

"_Finally, _what took you so long to pick up the phone?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey, it's not my fault my phone decided to play hide and seek with me," Chelsie retorted back to the caller. She heard a round of laughter at the other end of the call.

"Ok, I _so _do not wake up at-," she looked at the clock on her bedside table "-9 in the morning on a _Saturday_, might I add to listen to you laughing your butt off," she snapped.

The caller cleared his throat and calmed down. "Wow, erm, someone's not a morning person,"

"Nate, I still don't get the point of you calling me at 9 in the morning, on a _Saturday_," Chelsie said.

"Right," Nate replied, his tone changed drastically. Suddenly, Chelsie felt insecure. She had detected the uneasiness in Nate's voice.

"Chels-,"

"Actually, I'm not thoroughly interested in that. So, how are you?" Chelsie tried to change the topic. She knew she wouldn't want to know whatever that Nate is going to tell her.

"Chels-,"

"No, seriously, how are you Nate? I haven't heard from you since last night. Surely there are things you want to share with me," Chelsie said, begging Nate not to deliver whatever news he is going to.

--

Nate Black on the other end of the phone felt a stab into his heart. He looked over at Jason, who is looking at him with saddened eyes. Then, he averted his gaze towards the lake where he saw two figures running around. He sighed.

"Chels listen to me," he started.

--

Chelsie froze at that. She can sense it coming, whatever it is. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said.

She heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"It's about him," Nate started. Chelsie took another deep breath. "He's back to his old self, the one where his head is bigger than his ego,"

_What? _

"Geez Nate, that's it? You scared the feces out of me," she said laughing in relief. "That's awesome, by the way,"

--

Nate felt another pang in his heard. There is no way he can tell her the truth. But he had to. Glancing towards the lake again, the two figures now are entangled in a hug. He sighed.

"No Chels, there is more," he could tell that Chelsie had tensed up. "He found someone,"

Silence. Nate couldn't hear anything from the other end of the call. "Chels?" he called after her. No response. Then, he heard a loud _thud, _and the line is dead.

He sighed.

"So?" Jason asked. Nate just shook his head. Jason understood the implied meaning and the two friends sat in silence while watching the couple at the lake engulfed in a kiss.

* * *

**ok, so what do you think? seriously, u guys have to tell me what u think.. otherwise i couldnt improve what i do, and i cant correct what i did wrong.. a few reviews would be nice.. **

**love,**

**xoxo -chelsie-**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, first off, thanks for reading. second, erm, i'll put the A/N after the story ok?**

**disclaimer: I do not own camp rock nor any of its characters. I do not own the song "Take a Breath", it belonged to the Jonas Brothers. However, i do own the plot of this fanfiction and also Chelsie Scott.**

**Note: "**--**" meant a change in point of view. i would not specifically mention whose POV is it but you should be able to get the idea of who's who. **

* * *

"He found someone,"

With those three simple words, Chelsie's world had come crushing down. There was no need for explanation or elaboration because Chelsie knew what it meant. She dropped her phone, having no strength left in her. Tears she didn't know she had formed are now flowing down her cheeks.

"He found someone,"

Nate's voice rang through her head over and over and _over again._

**One year ago…**

"_Shane Gray had stormed off the stage when Connect 3 was having a sound check for their show later this evening. His current act had caused not only the label a huge sum of money but he might also cause a potential breakdown of the band. Shown here was a picture of fellow band mate Nathan Black. Whoa, look at his face! We can surely tell he isn't a happy camper now," _a reporter from Hot Tunes commented.

"Every time he messed up, he got _so _much hotter," a girl next to her sighed dreamily. Chelsie looked at the girl as though she was on crack. _What in the world is wrong with these fans?_

Chelsie tore her eyes away from the TV screen and went back to her oh-so-wonderful job of cleaning up the table. Working in a restaurant, which served greasy food didn't help to that matter. The stains on the table is just, stubborn. The subject of the food brought her thoughts back to the cuckoo fan girl earlier, what is she doing in a restaurant which served _real _food that is actually _greasy_?

The bell rings indicating yet another customer.

"Go get that, Chelsie," her boss shouted out from the kitchen.

"But I'm cleaning the table," she told her boss.

"Well, that can wait but the customer won't, now will they?" he grunted. "GO,"

Chelsie threw the rug she was using to clean the table aside and took out a pen and a notepad from the front pocket of the apron she was wearing. She walked to where the customer sat, taking the menu with her on the way.

"Hi, welcome to Big Bob's. Here's the menu," she said through a fake smile and placed the menu in front of the customer. She waited patiently for the customer to place his order with her eyes fixed on her notepad. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the customer flipping through the menu. After a minute or two, Chelsie grew inpatient.

"Would you make up your mind already?" she muttered to herself. Even though she would _love _to bite his head off at the moment, she knew her place. She is a waitress so; it is naturally a part of her job to just _wait_.

Finally, the customer looked up to her. Chelsie noticed that he was wearing his sunglasses despite being in a restaurant, which lighting cost are considered _really _low. She could tell that the customer was looking at her underneath the shades. She raised an eyebrow. _Just order the food already, geez_, she thought.

"Excuse me," the customer said. Chelsie forced a smile onto her clearly annoyed face.

"Until when do you intend to stand there?" he asked.

"Until you finally decide on what to order," Chelsie tried to sound polite. Keyword: _tried _

--

Shane looked at the waitress interestingly. No one had ever talked to him like that before. Ok, no one had ever talked to him like that ever since he was _Shane Gray_, Connect 3 front man.

'Fine, I'll have a cup of coffee then," he told the waitress. His eyes darted to her nametag, _Chelsie_.

"Ok then," Chelsie said and took the menu from him. He watched closely as the waitress made her way back to the counter, amused. He can tell that she is trying to not look unsatisfied but failed desperately. Shane can see the sides of her lips twitched and her eyes rolled a few times before she made it to the counter. He smiled, something he realized he hadn't done in days, maybe even weeks.

Then, he noticed a blonde girl looking staring at him. Swiftly, he turned away from the counter and entertained himself with whatever that is showing on the TV.

--

"Ok, then," Chelsie said calmly while on the inside she shouted, _finally! _Writing down the order on her notepad, she tore the piece of order off and walked to the counter. But not before she let herself roll her eyes a couple of times.

While she waited for Rhonda to make the coffee, she saw the blonde girl earlier was staring rather intently at Mr. I-need-to-wear-my-sunglasses-indoor. Chelsie averted her gaze towards the customer. She had to admit that she had found him pretty attractive despite his attitude and the fact that she couldn't even see his face. She saw the blonde took out her cell phone and dialed so quickly, Chelsie couldn't see her fingers move.

"Coffee," Rhonda's lazy voice shouted out.

Chelsie took the coffee and was on her way to Mr. I'm-so-cool when she overheard Ms. I-typed-way-too-fast talking to her friend.

"I told you! It really is Shane Gray. I'm sure it's him… there's no way that I could ever mistaken him for someone else… yeah, like come straightaway,"

_Shane Gray huh? _She thought. "Oh, and like, bring everyone. This is going to be so awesome," she heard the blonde girl said.

Chelsie walked towards now who she knows is Shane Gray and placed the cup of coffee on the table. "Here you go," she said while looking at him, trying to figure out whether or not he is Shane Gray.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Erm, just a thought here. Are you Shane Gray from Connect 3?" she whispered to him.

"So what if I am?"

"Chillax, Pop Star. I am just trying to warn you that you _beloved _fan over there-," she pointed to her back at the blonde girl "-had called all of her friends over because she knew you're here,"

--

Shane eyes widened. This is bad, really bad. He looked out the window. Surely, he'd saw a couple of girls heading towards the restaurant. This is bad, really bad. He looked at the waitress and saw a 

smile slipped through the waitress' lips. "Do you like, need help?" she asked. Shane looked at her, not fully comprehending what she is trying to tell him.

"Because it seemed to me that you wouldn't want to be bothered by the fans when you're enjoying your cup of coffee. I mean, it's just me thinking," she said with a shrug.

"Yes, I'd like that," he told her.

--

"Ok, good. So erm-," Chelsie sneaked a look at the blonde girl and noticed that she was on the phone. "-do you want to get out of here or do you want to hide somewhere in the restaurant?" she asked.

Shane jerked his head out the window and Chelsie looked. "Oh, right," she replied after seeing more girls making their way to the restaurant. "Follow me," she said and she led Shane Gray into the room at the back of the restaurant.

"You can stay here while waiting for the coast to be clear. I'll come get you when the coast is clear,"

She left the room when she saw Shane nodded his head.

--

Shane looked around the room as he heard the door shut.

_I hope the coast would be clear soon. _

His attitude came rolling in. He drummed his fingers on the cupboard to his left, playing a tune he had had in his mind for a very long time.

"Hey Pop Star,"

Shane looked up from the cupboard. He had been so into the tune he was playing that he had lost track of time. He saw Chelsie at the door. "Coast is clear?" he asked.

"I would love to say _yes _but _no_," she replied, coming into the room and closing the door behind her. She walked towards Shane. She looked at him, shrugged and suddenly sat down on the floor. Shane smiled and decided to join her not knowing why he would want to do that.

"Don't you have a job to do now?" Shane decided to end the awkward silence. For the first time in his life, _well, _in his stardom actually, he was the one to end an awkward silence. Usually, he wouldn't be the one desperate to talk to another; it was always the other way around. _People _are _desperate _to talk to _him. _

"Half day today," she replied him. _Why she isn't trying to impress me, _he thought.

"And you're still here, why?"

She giggled. "I am the one who is supposed to inform you when the coast is clear, if I ever went home, who would inform you?" she told him in a _duh _manner. "I guess they're right," she added.

"Who's right?"

"I don't know. Whoever that said celebs are dumb, they are so right," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed absent-mindedly. "Hey!" he exclaimed when the meaning finally sank in.

Chelsie laughed. "Chillax Pop Star, I'm just joking,"

Shane smiled genuinely.

--

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be a pop star with a bad attitude, you seemed nice," Chelsie pointed out after talking to Shane for, who knows how long they had been talking.

"I guess,"

"So like, which is the real you?" Chelsie asked. Shane sighed. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean, it's totally none of my business," she quickly added.

"It's complicated. Both are the real me. I mean, I am like this normally but when I am facing the media and my label, I just got really _pissed off. _I couldn't control myself, I just get really mad when I get confronted by them," Shane said, running his hands in his hair, making his hair messier than it already was.

"Why?"

"I'm really grateful that they signed us, don't get me wrong. I mean, without them, we wouldn't be here today. But-," he trailed off, doesn't really know how to finish the sentence off.

"But?" Chelsie urged him to go on.

--

There is just something about Chelsie that makes Shane feel different. Like they were _friends_.

"But, they are not letting us record songs that we wrote instead, they made us record some…," he trailed off again. He had no idea how to describe their music now.

"Cookie cutter pop star stuff?" Chelsie suggested.

Shane looked at her. Then, he thought about it. It makes perfect sense. "Yeah, that," he said.

"What's wrong with cookie cutter pop star stuff? I mean, they are good. Even though I'm not a real fan of cookie cutter but I think they're good and I don't lie," she told him. When she told him that, he somehow felt better about their music but nonetheless, he still doesn't like it.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just… it's not _us_, you know?"

"I think so," she said, nodding her head. "But, maybe they had a reason for making you guys record cookie cutter pop star stuff. You know, like maybe you guys _sucked_?" she said the last part a little quietly.

Shane mocked hurt and gasped. "Oh no you did not just say that," he said while moving his forefinger around. Chelsie burst out laughing.

"No offense, ok?" she said after she calmed down.

"None taken," Shane replied.

"Can you sing something for me? You know, not the cookie cutter pop star stuff but the one you proclaim as _your sound_?" she requested.

Shane shrugged.

"Please?" Chelsie pleaded and to top it all, she inserted her puppy eyes.

"Ok," he said, giving in. "Hold on a sec,"

--

Chelsie waited patiently while Shane closed his eyes. She supposed that he is trying to think of a song that would prove that their sound wasn't some cookie cutter pop star stuff.

_**I walked across a crowded street**_

_**A sea of eyes cut through me**_

_**And I saw you in the middle**_

_**Your upset face **_

_**You wear it well**_

_**Camouflage the way you feel **_

_**When everything's the matter**_

Chelsie looked at Shane and saw that he was actually closing his eyes when he sung. It was as though he was putting his soul into the song.

_**We've all been down that road before **_

_**Searching for that something more**_

_**Worlds are spinning round**_

_**There's no time for slowing down **_

_**So won't you wake a breath, just take a breath**_

_**People change and promises are broken**_

_**Clouds can move and skies will be wide open**_

_**So wont you take a breath, just take a breath**_

He stopped and stared intently at Chelsie. "Whoa," was all she could muster for now. Shane smiled.

"Ok, _that _is so good it's definitely not some cookie cutter pop star stuff," she told him. His smile got wider.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. And Nate and Jason," he said.

"So, now I know why you're all _pissy _all the time," Chelsie said. "Because you're forced to record a sound that is not _you_,"

--

_Finally, someone who understands! _Shane smiled wider, if that is even possible. "Yeah, and every time I practiced the songs, I get frustrated. The more I play, the more frustrated I got. The cycle goes 

on, and voila, you have the Shane today. The Shane who ran off from the sound check because it's just so frigging frustrating,"

Chelsie nodded, having fully comprehended the whole situation.

"So, why didn't you guys tell them that you don't like the cookie cutter thingy?" she asked.

"Well, they signed us, we can't really say 'no' to them," he said.

"Shane! True, they signed you but come on, did you let them hear what you have got to offer? I'm sure they wouldn't want you to record the cookie thingy when they heard what you guys are capable of,"

Despite the situation, Shane laughed. "Cookie thingy?"

"What? It's way too long to remember anyways," Chelsie argued. Shane just shrugged it off. Then, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and look at the caller ID.

_Nate _

"Oops," Shane said.

"Who's calling?"

"Nate,"

"Uh-oh,"

"Yeah," Shane said and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Shane answered the phone timidly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SHANE ADAM GRAY? WE HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT, IF YOU DON'T RECALL," Nate's voice was heard.

"All right, I'll be back in a jiffy," Shane replied rather quickly and hung up, releasing a sigh of relief.

--

"Well, I think I should go now," Shane said and stood up. Chelsie followed this gesture and stood up. She stretched. "How long have we been talking anyway?" he asked. Chelsie looked at her watch.

_3.15pm_

"About three hours?" she said.

"Whoa, that's really long," Shane said and Chelsie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, anyway, thanks for talking to me and you know, not the Shane Gray from Connect 3. But of course both Shanes are the same but they are also different…," he trailed off, again.

Chelsie laughed. "Yes, Shane, I get what you meant," she said.

"Thanks for hearing me out. It really helped a lot," he said.

"It's no biggie. You know me, I like to help," she retorted lamely. Shane laughed.

"Yeah… look, Connect 3 is having their last concert for their summer tour tonight here," Shane started. He glared at Chelsie when she said "Duh?"

"So, I was wondering if you want to come and watch the show?" he asked.

"One, it's a sold out concert. Two, sorry, I don't listen to cookie thingy and three, it's a sold out concert," Chelsie said.

"Ok, enough already with the cookie thingy. And hello? You are apparently talking to the lead singer of Connect 3, who so happened to have access to backstage passes and concert tickets," Shane said is a girly tone which caused Chelsie to giggle.

"So?" Shane asked.

"So, what?" Chelsie asked.

Shane rolled his eyes. "So, do you want to come to our show?"

"I guess so," she replied with a bright smile.

"Awesome," he practically shouted. "I don't have the pass with me now so, erm, here-," he casually took the pen from Chelsie's pocket and wrote something on her palm. "-this is my number. Call me when you are there. It's at the King's Arena, 8pm,"

Chelsie nodded. "Right, be there by 7.30 because otherwise I wouldn't be able to pick up the phone. You know, preshow is the busiest time. If you don't mind, you can totally come at 6," he said.

"All right, I'll call you when I get there," she said.

Chelsie peek(sp?) a little to make sure that the coast is clear before leading Shane out of the room. They walked out of Big Bob's.

"Thanks again, for listening," Shane said when they were at a junction.

"No problem, like I said, it's my pleasure," Chelsie said. Just then, Shane leaned in for a hug.

"See you tonight then, Shane Adam Gray," she said when they retreated.

"Yes, I shall see you tonight, Chelsie…," he trailed off.

She chuckled. "Chelsie Joan Scott,"

"Right, call me, Chelsie Joan Scott," he said before walking to the right while Chelsie walked to the opposite direction.

**Present…**

Chelsie is holding a picture frame holding the photo of Chelsie and Shane backstage of one of Connect 3's concert. She fell asleep, clutching tight onto the photo frame with tears streaks down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so here's the author's note. so, i would like to thank the following people for showing me support. **

**TomBoy800  
Littleanjel  
xoxoKelsey  
Cool Rocker13 -for putting this fanfic on Story Alert-**

**dizzy1993 -for favorit-ing this fanfic- (LOL, is there such a word?)**

**and also.. Cool Rocker13 _again _for reviewing my last chapter.. it really mean a lot to me! thank you very much! **

**so, i hope you guys can review so that i can improve the story! **

**if you guys are confuse, please tell me **


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, i'm sorry this took so long. because i have a quiz and several essays due. so, yeah, sorry again. i'm gonna put in a few POVs in this chapter so, it would help if you guys would tell me whether it confuses you guys or not.. anyhow.. here's the disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and it's characters. however, i DO own Chelsie Joan Scott.. and the plot**

**OK, now on with the story**

* * *

Nate sighed again as he saw Shane and Mitchie shared a kiss before they parted their ways to their separate cabins. Coincidently, their cabins are right next to each other. He turned to his right and saw Jason with a cell phone pressed to his ear. It was Jason's turn now.

After the conversation earlier with Chelsie, which he got hung up on, him and Jason had been taking turns to call her up to make sure that she is Ok.

"Voicemail again," Jason sighed and threw his phone onto his bed. Nate sighed. He realized that the two of them had been sighing quite a lot nowadays. Well, more like since the day Shane introduced Mitchie.

**Two days ago…**

"Hey guys, this is Mitchie," Shane told his band mate. "My girlfriend," he added with a smile.

Jason and Nate were taken aback. Regardless that, they still tried to put on a smile and held out their hand for the girl to shake.

"It's a pleasure meeting you guys, Shane talked about you all the time," Mitchie told them.

"Likewise," Nate said softly. His mind wandering off to someone else who will most probably be crushed if she heard the news.

"Yeah, so now that you have met the guys, we should go spend some time together, _alone_," Shane said in a semi-pouting way. Mitchie giggled and the two shared a really intense stare. Nate wanted to gag at the sight so he quickly turned away.

"I'll see you later then guys," Shane said as he took Mitchie's hand and walked away towards the lake.

When the two lovebirds were out of sight, Jason let out a breath that he didn't realized he was holding and Nate sighed, thinking about how to break the news to _her. _

**Present…**

Shane came into the room with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Ok, that was way too long for a kiss," Jason told Shane as he threw his phone to his bed again and shook his head at Nate. Nate sighed.

Shane showed his tongue. "Mature Shane, very mature," Jason said. Shane scoffed. "And that is coming from you?" he retorted giving Jason a playful shove on the back.

Nate looked at Shane and just stared at him. Shane had returned back to being _Shane, again. _Only this time, it was because of _another _girl.

**One year ago…**

Nate was walking around backstage while glancing at the door from time to time, expecting to see the arrogant front man on Connect 3 to burst through the door. So far, after thirty minutes of walking around in circles, the cocky superstar is nowhere in sight. Nate is making a mental note to kill his best friend slash band mate when he got back from wherever he was.

Nate snapped instantly to the door when he heard it creaked opened. Instead of Shane, it was one of their crew. "Urgh," Nate groaned and paced faster around the room.

"Would you like, chill and sit? Because you're making me dizzy," Jason said. He was watching Nate the whole time.

"Man, how could you expect me to chill when the show is like-," Nate looked at his watch "-four hours before the show," he finished. When he saw Jason looking at him, slightly confused, he sighed. "And the fact that we hadn't even practice and done the sound check yet?" he kind of told/ask Jason.

Jason made a big "O" and nodded. "Right,"

Just then, the door to backstage opened again. This time revealing the long-awaited superstar.

"Where. Had. You. Been?" Nate asked through gritted teeth when Shane came to them.

"Places," Shane replied him.

Nate noticed a smile creeping its way to Shane's face and raised an eyebrow. _Shane Gray is smiling? WHOA! _

"What's going on with you?" he asked Shane. Shane looked at him confused and tilted his head slightly.

"You're _smiling_," Nate simply pointed out.

"Am I?" Shane asked, amused.

"Oh.em.gee, like, you're really smiling," Jason exclaimed. Nate waited for the usual scene to take place. Jason would make some really random or stupid remark and then Shane would just smack the poor guy's head. Nate looked at the lead singer of Connect 3. Shane was smiling at Jason. _Just smiling. No smacking. No anything. _

"Ok, this is really weirding(sp?) me out. You're not going to hurt Jason?" he asked Shane.

"No. Why should I?" Shane asked.

Deciding not to add more pain to his already in-pained head, Nate dropped the topic. "Can we like, just go rehearse and do the sound check?" he said while rubbing his temple.

"Sure," Shane or what Nate would like to call him, _cheerful-yet-creepy Shane_ replied. Then, the most unbelievable sight occurred. Shane and Jason linked arm and _skipped _all the way to the stage. Rubbing his temples again, Nate thought about how crazy his life is.

--

"That sound awesome guys, take five," said their tour manager said. Nate nodded and walked backstage followed closely by his band mate. He placed his guitar in its rightful place on the shelf as he watched Jason did the same. Shane was sitting on the couch, taking turns glancing at his watch then his phone.

Even though Shane had been acting a little weird since he came back from wherever he had been to but it is a good weird thing. During rehearsal, Shane was pouring everything into the show. He was actually _doing _his _best_.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nate asked the lead singer.

"Huh? What do you mean, man?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, man," Jason added randomly. Nate glared at Jason. Then, he turned back to Shane.

"What I meant was what's up with you? This morning you were throwing fits and then you came back all goody-goody, what's up with that?" Nate said.

With that being said, Shane smiled. "Oh, nothing much," he said.

Knowing his best friend so well, Nate knew Shane couldn't contain the information much longer. And it wouldn't be long until Shane Gray spills it out. Nate counted in his heart. _1, 2 and there._

"Ok, there's this girl," Shane said.

"And?" Nate urging him to go on.

**Shane's POV**

"Ok, there's this girl," I said.

"And?" Nate said urging me to tell more. I sighed. "And she's like the most amazing girl in the whole universe. Not only did she not care about the fact that I am Shane Gray from Connect 3, she actually talked to me like I'm a _person _and not some famous superstar. She was able to just talk to me and tease me like I'm her friend or something. You know, she called me a pop star. Can you believe it? Me? Pop Star? I am more of a rock star but whatever, the thing is, she just told me off for being a jerk and she said I should stop acting like a spoilt pop star," I said in one breath.

Nate and Jason looked at me with their eyes wide opened. Nate smiled soon after and Jason, well, Jason is still trying to process what I just said.

I took a deep breath and begin again, "And she was the first person to ask me _why _I was acting like a spoilt brat. People just asked me to _stop _but she asked _why_. It's like she really want to understand me before making any judgment about me. Then, I told her about how we got signed and how the label wants us to record cookie thingy-,"

"Cookie thingy?" Nate interrupted.

"Cookie cutter pop star stuff," I replied bluntly.

He laughed slightly, "I'm not even going to ask what that is," he said. He swung his hand a bit, asking me to go on.

"Yeah, and I told her that I was really mad about recording cookie thingy and not our sound. Then, she asked me why we didn't just say no and then I told her why. After that, she requested that I sing a song of ours to prove to her that we do not suck because she suggested that maybe the label doesn't want to record our sound because we suck. So, I sang 'Take a Breath' and she loved it," I said in one breath again.

"That's cool," Nate said. He looked at me smiling again.

"What's cool?" Jason asked.

Nate sighed. "What Shane just told us," he replied.

"What did he tell us? I was lost at pop star," Jason told us. I laughed as I saw Nate shook his head and groaned. Poor guy, he must have dealt with this all the time when I'm being the spoilt Shane Gray. I remembered the days when we were at Camp Rock. When stuff like this happened almost every day.

Then, my phone rang. The caller ID shown that it's an unknown number. Praying that it was who I want it to be, I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Pop Star," I can feel a smile appeared on my face.

"Hey to you too," I said. I saw Nate gave me a look which, I interpret as "Is that her?" I nodded and he smirked.

"So, my mom just got back and I asked her permission to go to the show," she stated.

"And?" I am really nervous whether she was going to come or not. Then, it struck me. Me, Shane Gray is nervous!

"_And_...," she trailed off.

"Come on Chels, what did she say?"

"Fine, ruin my fun," she said. I chuckled because I can hear her pouting. "She said yes by the way. And who gave you the permission to give me a nickname?" she said.

"YES!" I shouted. Nick and Jason were giving me weird looks but I ignored them. "Awesome, so what time are you going to be here? And too bad, I'll call you Chels from now on," I said.

"Fine, Chels is fine. I can live with that. Erm-," I heard some shuffling on the other side. "-it's 5:30 now. So, maybe I'll be there around 6-ish?" she said. I nodded. Then I realized she probably couldn't see me nod so I said, "Alright. Just call me when you're here. Remember, go straight to the backdoor," I reminded her.

"Yes, yes. Gees Shane, you're acting like my father," she said. I could see her smiling on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, now go get ready young lady. You don't want to be late to watch the show of the hottest guys around, especially the lead singer," I played along.

"Gosh, conceited much?" she retorted and laughed. I joined in the laughter as well.

"All right, _daddy. _I'll go get ready now. See you later," she said.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later," I said and she hung up.

**Nate's POV**

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later," Shane said and he got off the phone. Then, he was staring at the phone like a small kid would stare at his Christmas present. He even _smiled _at the phone.

That is when I know that Shane Gray had got it _real bad. _

**Chelsie's POV**

"Thanks for the ride mom," I told her as I got out of the car.

"Chelsie Joan," I bend down so that I'm eye level with my mom. "Yeah mom?"

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Nah, I don't think so mom, I'll ask Pop Star to give me a ride home," with a smirk.

"Now Chelsie Joan, be nice," my mom warned me.

"Ok," I said. "Bye mom, love you,"

"Bye and behave ok?"

"Yes mom, I'm not five you know?"

"Yeah, but you act like one," she said and chuckled a bit when I pouted. "Ok, bye. Love you," she said and drove away. I waited until her car was out of sight before walking towards the arena.

I walked to the back door as Shane had told me earlier and I saw a big dude guarding the door. He looked at me like he was going to attack me anytime.

"Err- hi?" I stuttered.

No response.

Then, I remembered. Shane asked me to give him a call when I got here. I took out my phone and quickly search for his contact and called him.

"Hey Chels," he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Pop Star, I'm at the back," I told him.

"Okie dokie, I'll be right there," he said and hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and waited. The big dude still got his eyes on me. I shuddered a little. Big dudes scares me.

Then, the door opened revealing none other than Shane Gray himself. He came to me and gave me a hug. "Hi to you too," I said jokingly. He let go and smiled. "Hi," he said.

"Ok, like, can we go in now? Because big dude over there scares me," I whispered to him. He looked over his shoulder to take a look at big dude. Then when he turned back he burst into laughter. "What?" I asked.

"Come here, let me introduce you guys," he led me over to big dude.

"Chels, this is Rob. Rob this is Chelsie," Shane introduced us. I looked at bug dude. His eyes suddenly changed to somewhat a more friendly gaze.

"Hey Chelsie, nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, Rob. You scare me a little back there," I told him.

"Well, that's my job. You have no idea what the fans would do if I wasn't here," Rob said. I nodded knowingly.

"Ok, now that you're no longer afraid of _big dude_, come on. I'll introduce you to the guys," Shane said and pulled me into the backdoor. Before I entered the building, I turned around and gave Rob a wave.

--

"Hey guys, this is Chelsie," Shane said as we enter a room labeled "Connect 3"

I saw who I recognized as the rest of the Connect 3 turned towards me from whatever they are doing. The one with straight hair saw me and smiled. The curly-haired one looked at me, then at Shane. He smirked at Shane and then, turn towards me and smiled sweetly. They came over to me and Shane.

"Ok, so this is Chelsie," Shane said and patted my back.

"And Chels, this is Nate and Jason," he told me.

"Wait, which is which?" I asked and smacked myself mentally.

Jason and Nate, whichever they are, laughed. Then, the curly-haired one stepped forward and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Nate. And I find it really cool for someone especially a _girl _to not know who we are," he said. I guess I somehow looked a little offended because his smile faltered and he quickly adds, "I'm saying that it's a good thing, you know. That way we can be friends," I nodded.

The one with straight hair walked forward and hugged me, like really tight. "I'm Jason and I think you're awesome," he said. I looked at Shane and Nate. They just shrugged as though to tell me, _that's how he usually is. _I smiled and hugged him back.

**Present…**

**Nate's POV**

"You know, you should stop daydreaming and start packing," Shane said waking me from my flashback. "We are going back tomorrow," he said.

I snorted. "You're one to talk. Haven't you notice Jason and I had already packed our stuffs?"

He looked around the cabin.

"HEY, why didn't you tell me you guys were packing?" he whined because now he is stuck with packing his stuffs, _alone. _

"Well _someone _is too busy kissing here and there," Jason retorted. With that, the mighty Shane Gray blushed.

I sighed. Things are going to get a little out of hand when we get back.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? please review so that i can improve and review made my day!! **

**oh, and thanks for the users out there who reviewed/put the story on alert/fav.. thank you very much!**

**once again, REVIEWS please!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey you you, (LOL) sorry, couldnt help myself there.. anyways, erm, i'm posting up this chapter for you guys because i am going to be quite busy soon, so, it will kinda be less updates. i'm going to try to update as soon as possibe. **

**anyhow, please read and REVIEW! because review means a lot to me.. please?? **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Camp Rock and the character in the movie. I just own the plot of this story and Chelsie. **

* * *

"So, Mitchie is going back to her hometown right?" Nate asked.

"For the hundredth time, Nate, yes," Shane replied. He is getting a little annoyed at Nate. He is already feeling really bummed that he have to be apart with his girlfriend of five days. Nate asking the same question over and over again is getting on his nerves.

"Why doesn't she come over while we're recording our new album then? Then you guys wouldn't have to be apart from each other. That way, Nate and I wouldn't have to go through you whining about Mitchie," Jason suggested. Immediately after he said that, he was attacked by a furious glare from Nate.

"I'd already asked her," Shane said softly. Nate felt as though his heart stopped beating. _Please don't let her come, _he thought. "But her school is starting in a week. So, she can't possibly come," Shane continued.

Nate let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So-," he started, looking at his best friends and fellow band mates. "Are you guys ready to change our sound?" he asked.

Shane put down his guitar case on the bed and jumped while punching his fist in the air. "Heck yes!" he shouted. Jason placed the Sudoku puzzle he was working on (**A/N: Can you imagine Jason solving a Sudoku puzzle? LOL) **and did the same gesture. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. Then, he looked at his friends and asked, "Why are we shouting 'yeah' for again?"

Rolling his eyes, Nate walked out of the room and Shane did the same, after he shoved the clueless guy playfully.

"What?" Jason asked as his best friends left him in the cabin.

**The next day…**

Nate tapped his feet rhythmically as he slumped on the sleek limo waiting for them at the entrance of Camp Rock. He glanced at his watch.

_12.45pm_

He groaned. Superstar Shane Gray is _late _again. He turned to his left and saw the most disturbing sight he had ever seen in his life so far: Jason was running around flapping his hands while _chirping _to a bird. Deciding that he doesn't want to be involved in anything related to the combination of Jason and birds, Nate looked away.

He saw Shane and Mitchie emerged from the mess hall hand-in-hand.

"Shane, you're late," Nate pointed out when the couple neared the limo.

"Sorry Nate, he was helping me with the kitchen duty," Mitchie apologized.

**Nate's POV**

I should have known. He was with Mitchie, his _girlfriend. _Though a little pissed at the two of them, especially Mitchie, I replied softly. "It's Ok,"

I have no idea why but just one look at Mitchie made my blood boil. She was all giggly and smiling when she was with Shane as though she was the happiest person in the world right now. Well, she might be. It's not her fault she fell in love with Shane Gray. And it's not her fault that Shane Gray fell in love with her as well.

I know that no one is to blame on this but I just couldn't help but getting snippy and angry whenever I see Mitchie. No matter whether she was talking, laughing, giggling, cuddling, hugging or kissing Shane, I just don't like her.

Maybe it is because I know that while Mitchie is having the best time in her life, someone is having their worst. Someone whom I cared for deeply.

"Nate," I felt someone shook me. I looked up and saw Mitchie in front of me. "Yeah?" I asked her. I'm surprised at how I sound at the moment. Then, I realized that my eyes had been tearing up. I quickly wiped them away before anyone else notices the tears.

"I'm really sorry I delayed your schedule. We were talking and working so we kind of lost track of the time," Mitchie said.

"Oh no, no. It's fine, don't worry about it," I told her. "But we _should _really get going now," I directed mainly at Shane. He seemed to get what I meant because then, he glared at me.

"Yeah yeah, why don't you go get bird boy over there while I say goodbye," he told me.

"Ok," I said. "Bye Mitchie," I told her before turning to walk to Jason.

"Bye Nate," she stepped forward and gave me a hug. I wanted to push her away at first but one look at Shane, I hugged back hesitantly.

"I'll erm, go get Jason now," I said and broke away from the hug and headed quickly towards the chirping Jason.

**Shane's POV**

"Bye Nate," Mitchie said and she hugged him. I smiled at the sight because I had always wanted a girlfriend that would get along really well with Nate and Jason. They are practically my brothers considering how much we know each other and the amount of time we spent together.

**One year ago…**

"That is freakishly awesome guys," Chelsie shouted and jumped around the dressing room. Shane who let her into the dressing room shut the door as he chuckled at the way Chelsie is now leading Jason to skip around the dressing room.

"Gees Chelsie, we get it. We're awesome. Now would you stop skipping around? You're making me dizzy," Nate said as he slumped onto the couch.

"Well, I'm sorry you get dizzy easily," she said and stuck her tongue out. Nate _maturely _retorted by doing the same gesture.

**Shane's POV**

I laughed when Chelsie and Nate were sticking out their tongues at each other. This proved to me that they were comfortable with one another.

"Very mature guys," I told them.

"Oh, and this comes from a guy who acts like a spoilt brat just because he doesn't get what he wants," Chelsie scoffed.

"Ooo, gotcha there," Nate said and they high-fived each other before Chelsie joined Nate on the couch.

"Ouch, that cut real deep, Chels," I said, mock hurt.

"Oh, you'll get over it," she said and burst out laughing. Soon, Nate and I joined in the fits of laughter.

"Wait, why aren't you skipping anymore?" he asked Chelsie as he continued to skip around the room. Once again, we laughed our guts out, not literally of course.

We finally calmed down a few minutes later and stop laughing. Well, in Jason's case, stopped skipping.

"Seriously, you guys are awesome. There's this fan next to me who cried, I repeat, cried when you guys came out. Oh, and then, there's this fan behind me, I think, she was shouting 'PLEASE MARRY ME SHANE' all the time during the show, it's hilarious. Yeah, besides that, your show rocked," she said, putting up the 'rock on' sign with her fingers.

"Even if they are cookie cutter pop star stuff?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Even if they are cookie thingy,"

**Chelsie's POV**

After the guys finished washing up, we continued hanging out and goofing around. That was until my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID and gasped.

"Guys, what time is it?" I asked.

"Err- 11-ish," Shane replied.

"I don't want something-ish, I want definite answer here people," I said as the phone continue to vibrate in my hand.

"11:45," Nate said after looking at his watch.

Oops, I am in deep trouble. Hesitantly, I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said timidly.

"Chelsie Joan Scott, do you know what time is it? Where are you now?" my mom's voice bellowed into my ear. I held the phone in a distance. I saw the guys looked at me bemused. Oh, they're going to get it later.

"I'm sorry mom. I was hanging with the guys after the show and we kinda lost track of time," I told my mom.

"Well, you should have call or something. I thought something happened to you," mom said and I placed the phone back at my ear.

"I'm so sorry mom,"

"It's all right. Are you still at the arena? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Erm, yeah, I'm still there. Hold on a second-," I looked up at the guys. "Hey guys, do you think you can give me a lift back home?"

"Of course," Shane said.

"Thanks guys,"

"Hey mom, yeah, Pop Star and friends are going to give me a ride home. Yeah, don't worry. Ok, good night. I love you," and I hung up the phone.

When I turned towards the guys, looking back at me were three _not so happy _faces.

"Pop Star?" Shane said.

"And friends?" Nate said.

"Way to make us feel special Chels," they both chorused while Jason pouted.

Aww, they are so adorable that I want to pinch them so badly. Hmm, not a bad idea actually. I walked towards them.

**Shane's POV**

Chelsie started walking towards us with a smirk on her face. I'm starting to feel a little scared now. Suddenly, she jumped forward and pinched Nate and Jason's cheek.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute when you guys act like small kid," she said. She released their cheek as she turned towards me. I took a step back. She noticed and said "Oh no you don't,"

As fast as lightning, I'm not joking, she jumped on my back and pinched _both _my cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow," I'm struggling between the pain on my cheeks and trying to keep her from falling.

Then, she jumped down and smiled while looking at us. I began rubbing my cheeks because they felt really sore and I saw Nate and Jason doing the same.

"You're really violent, woman," Nate exclaimed.

"What? Hey! I don't pinched people really often so feel special already," she said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Wow, it makes us feel so special now," I said sarcastically. "Do you know what else we feel?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Our really sore cheeks," the three of us said together and we attacked her. Pinning her down on the couch and started tickling her. Personally, I am really surprised Jason caught on to what we wanted to do.

"Stop… it… guys… I'm really… ticklish," she said between laughter.

"Well, you know what Chels? We don't tickle people really often, so feel special already," Nate said.

**Present…**

Connect 3 is now in their tour bus, having switched vehicles after they reached the gas station.

"I missed her already," Shane complaint.

"Shut up Shane," Nate told him and poured himself a cup of orange juice. "You want one?" he asked Shane. The superstar nodded. Nate poured Shane a cup. He turned to Jason, who is still working on the Sudoku puzzle(**A/N: Do you guys know what that is? I'm not really sure because I'm not from around the States)**. "What about you?"

"Eww, no! Keep that away from me," he said. He walked away with the Sudoku puzzle. All the way, he remained eye contact with the container in Nate's hand, as though the moment he looked away, the fruit juice would come after him.

Shaking his head at Jason's antics, Nate placed the fruit juice back into the fridge. Then, he phone rang.

**Nate's POV**

I looked at the caller ID and smiled. I took the phone and got into my bunk. I slid the curtain close and click on the 'talk' button.

"Hey Chels,"

"Hey Nathan," I smiled. I usually don't like it when my full name is used but I'm totally fine with Chelsie calling me that.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. The usual," I can practically hear her smile.

"That's good. Hey listen, our label finally decided to give us a chance on recording our sound. Like seriously, not cookie cutter but us, the real _us_," I told her.

"That is so frigging awesome, how did you guys managed to convince them?"

"Well, we didn't. Actually Shane did. He sang with Mitchie and the label heard it. They liked it. And now, they're giving us a chance to record it," I said. I waited for Chelsie's response.

"Chels, you there?"

"That's her, isn't it?" came her soft reply. My heart sank. Did I just mention about Mitchie?

"Nathan?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's her," I said softly. Inside, I am kicking myself. How could I be so careless and mentioned Mitchie?

"Oh,"

Gosh, I feel like stabbing myself now.

"Chels-," I got cut off.

"Is he happy?" she asked.

"Chels,"

"Is he happy?" she asked again. "Tell me, Nate. Tell me the truth," she demanded.

I sighed. "Yes, he's happy,"

"Good," was all that she said.

After a long moment of silence, I decided to ease the tension.

"So, guess what Chels," I started.

"What?" she asked and giggled a bit.

"We're going to record our new album," I told her. She laughed. "Nate, you already told me that,"

"Fine, Ms. Smarty Pants," I said with a hint of annoyance which she knew was only pretend. She giggled.

"Do you know where we're going to record it then?" I asked. I could hear the gears working in her head and smiled.

"No. Freaking. Way,"

"Oh yeah," I replied.

* * *

**A/N: please review! )**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, sorry i haven't been updating for a long time. i had tons of assignments and midterm is coming up. and erm, recently the connection is so dumb i nearly killed someone (just kidding) There might be some typos and grammar mistakes but please forgive me ya? i have no time to get it checked. Anyways, just enjoy the story ya? and please please please review so that i know whether you guys liked the story or not.. please please?**

**disclaimer: all camp rock settings and related characters belonged to Disney Channel. i own nothing except the original character : Chelsie Joan Scott. **

* * *

"_Nathan, _is it really necessary for you to look out the window every five minutes?" Shane finally snapped after an hour the scene had been carried out by his best friend. Nate looked at his best friend.

Shane shook his head. "Can't you see that I am moping? How can I be moping when you're there, distracting me?" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nate rolled his eyes at Shane's remark but he did step away from the window.

**Nate's POV**

I backed away from the window and took the seat next to Jason at the counter. I thought about what Shane said earlier. Did I really look out the window every five minutes? Maybe I am just really excited to be back at Seafield (**A/N: I made that up, I didn't know whether there is really a place like that in US. I wouldn't know since I'm not from the US) **

It is really awesome how our new recording studio is just so happened to be in the same town where Chelsie lived.

I am so excited to see her again. Talking to her on the phone everyday isn't just the same like _looking _at her. Face to face. I smiled.

"EW, dude, why are you smiling to yourself?" Jason asked next to me.

"Nothing really," I replied him.

"Weird," he said and resumed the Sudoku puzzle he had been working on.

I heard a groan and turned to find Shane glaring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He just glared at me and then walked to his bunk. I heard he muttered something along the line of "How can I mope when he's _smiling_?" and "Inconsiderate kid,"

I chuckled at Shane's antics and looked away. I found myself glancing out the window at a time interval again.

**Shane's POV**

I didn't know how long had it been since I came to my bunk to mope when that inconsiderate kid is smiling like he had the best girl in the world. Can he not understand what am I feeling right now?

I had _found _the best girl in the world and had to leave her for God knows how long. I didn't even know when I can finally see her again. So, I decided to be moping. But then, _Nathan _decided to be annoying and keep looking out the window and smiling like what he did back there.

I winced suddenly, like someone had pinched my arm. I rubbed my arm where it is _pinched. _Weird, it doesn't feel painful at all. Nobody really pinched me. It's like my body had an automated reaction or something like that.

I thought about it. What the heck just happened?

"Boys, we're here," I heard Chuck, the bus driver shouted. I heard a faint shout from insensitive bloke Nathan and they thundered out of the tour bus. Lazily, I got up from my bunk and followed their lead.

**Nate's POV**

Eddie, our tour manager was at the counter, checking into the hotel for our three months stay here in Seafield. Shane was on the couch, sulking like usual while Jason, amazingly, is still working on the Sudoku puzzle.

I can't sit still in my seat and I definitely think that I can't contain the smile on my face. Shane looked at me and scoffed.

"Can you go and be happy somewhere else?" he said. "I can't focus on my mopey-ness if you are going to be here to disrupt it,"

I rolled my eyes. "Who knew? Shane _actually _used big words," I shot back sarcastically but nevertheless I stood up. I can actually go meet up with Chelsie earlier than I thought.

"Jason, you coming?" I asked the clueless fellow. He gazed up at me from his Sudoku puzzle.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Just walking around town. Anywhere is better than here with Mopey Shane," I told Jason. He looked at me with his mouth opened. I knew he was about to turn down my offer so, I mouthed _Chelsie_, hoping that he would get the hint.

He formed a big 'O' and nodded. "Sure, let's go," he said.

"Fine, leave me all here alone. Surrounded by sadness. Sure, don't worry about me," Shane said a little bit dramatic.

"Oh, you'll get over it," Jason said. Shane looked at him, amazed at his comeback. I chuckled. Nobody messes with Jason when something is concerning Chelsie.

"Besides, _you _are the one who wants me to leave you alone so that you could focus on your "mopey-ness"," I retorted, air-quoting mopey-ness. I'm not even sure that word exists.

Shane opened his mouth to argue but shut it back. I smirked.

"Eddie," I called. "Jason and I are heading out for coffee, be back soon," I told him. Eddie nodded and resumed the checking in process.

I turned back to Shane. "Text me the room number when you got them," I told him. He nodded. "C'mon Jason,"

Once we're out of the hotel, I took out my phone and called Chelsie.

"Hey Nathan," she answered bubbly.

"Hey Chels," I smiled to the phone.

"CHELS," Jason bellowed next to me. "Ouch, Jason!"

I heard her giggle on the other end of the phone. "Hi Jason," she said.

Rubbing my ear and switched the phone to my_ other_ ear, I said, "So, guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Are you working now?" I asked her as Jason and I walked down the street and headed to the familiar restaurant where we had spent out last summer together.

"Unfortunately," she replied. I laughed because I can practically see her frown.

"Well then, your day is going to get better soon," I told her. I can tell that the gears in her mind were now working.

"No way," I liked the way where she can tell what I was saying without me actually _saying _it. It's a Chelsie-Nate thing.

"Yes way,"

"Seriously?" she exclaimed.

"Yap, be there in five,"

She screamed. "Oh my gosh!"

"See you soon," I said and hung up.

**Chelsie's POV**

Bob looked at me threw that small window separating the counter and the kitchen with his eyebrows raised. In fact, everyone in the small restaurant turned to look at me. I blushed. Maybe shrieking loudly after I hung up the phone is not a good idea.

_You think? _

Ok. My mind just gave me a sarcastic remark.

I smiled weakly to Bob and the customers and headed back to work.

True enough, after five minutes, the tiny bell rang, indicating the arrival of my favourite boys. What? Is it wrong to glance at the clock every ten second?

_Duh? _

Ok, my mind just has to stop replying me like that.

I looked towards the door and sure enough two guys, incognito, walked into the restaurant. I silently laughed at Nate's attempt at the disguise because no matter what he did, his hair will always sell him out. They noticed me at the back and smiled. Jason was waving his hands enthusiastically while Nate was trying hard to pull Jason to their seat.

"Jenna, I'll cover that table," I told her as I walked past her quickly to their table.

"Hi, welcome to Big Bob's. What can I get for you?" I greeted them with my 'waitress' voice and placed the menu on the table.

Nate played along and flipped through the menu while Jason smiled at me.

"I want a cup of coffee please," Jason said.

"Well, I'll have a cup of coffee and can we have a Chelsie to take away?" Nate said with a smirk.

I smiled back and wrote down the order, well, except the Chelsie to take away part.

"Ok, two coffees and a Chelsie to take away. Got it," I said and collected the menu. Once again, I found Nate and Jason beamed at me.

"I'm working half day today, off in ten minutes," I told them. They nodded and I walked away.

**Nate's POV**

Chelsie plopped down next to me as soon as her shift ends. "Hey guys," she greeted us bubbly. We were about to respond when she hold up her hand to stop us.

"Wait up," she said and stood up. She gestured for us to do the same. We obliged with confused face. She smiled and opened her arms. "Hugs first," she said.

I smiled and I can tell Jason was smiling as well when both of us launched ourselves onto her. The three of us in a tight embrace.

Her scent filled my nostrils as we hugged and I am so happy to have her in my arms again. It's been so long since the last time we hugged.

"I missed you guys so much," she said as we dropped back into our seats.

"I'm sure we miss you more," Jason said.

"Way more," I added lamely since Jason stole my line.

**One year ago...**

**Nate's POV**

"But you knew I was going to _not _be around much when we started going out," I said.

"You said you don't mind," I added.

"It's not like I am seeing other girls when I'm on tour... yeah well, Chelsie is a close friend of ours... no, I don't like her like that, Shane does... this is ridiculous Hannah, I will not stop talking to her because you asked me to... she's my best friend... I know I just got to know her two months ago but that's not really the point... Hannah, seriously, you're losing it. You're getting more ridiculous by the second... Fine, be a kid... fine,"

I snapped my phone shut and plopped onto the couch. Hannah is my girlfriend of two years. We were best friends before we started going out. But recently, I find it really hard to talk to Hannah, I just don't know _why. _

"Nate?"

I jumped a little because I didn't expect anyone to be in the apartment.

"Chelsie, gosh, you scared the sh- faeces out of me," I said. _Faeces really? _

"Faeces, Nate?" she laughed. "You don't have to watch your language around me, Nate. I mean, shit is not really a bad word,"

I smiled.

"And erm, I'm sorry I scared you back there," she said and she joined me on the couch.

I shrugged as my response. "Is everything all right with Hannah?" she asked.

"Nothing serious," I replied.

"Nate, come on, _that _doesn't sound like nothing serious," she reasoned. "Is it me?"

I nodded and her face fell. "Well, not completely about you. Hannah tends to get a little clingy when we're away from each other. She's Ok when we're away for tour but she kind of lose it when I told her we're not going back after the tour, that, we are going to be here for our three months break,"

After our last show of the tour two months ago in Seafield, Shane decided to spend some time here. Without wasting time, he rented an apartment here in Seafield.

"That just mean it's completely my fault," Chelsie said looking down.

Well, that is kind of the truth because we all know the _real _reason Shane wants to stay here despite the whole 'Seafield is a nice place to take a three months break' and the 'nice sceneries' crap he told everyone.

"No, it's not Chels," I told her. "I kind of chose to spend my time off here too. I need a little... a little time away from Hannah actually," I said. This is the first time I say it out loud.

"Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know," I let out. "It's just, I am choked by her presence. I mean, whenever I'm with her, I had this really weird feeling of being tied and I could hardly breathe. I know she loved me very much, even way before I realize I love her but...,"

I felt her shifted in her seat and she placed her arm on my shoulder. "Nate, breathe in. Breathe out," Chelsie instructed. It was then that I realized that I wasn't breathing as I rushed through my explanation earlier.

I did as told me, taking deep breathes in and out.

"Like I was saying, I think I don't love her the way she loved me,"

Chelsie became still next to me. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean was, I loved her more like a brother than a guy. It might be the physical attractions that confused me back then but now, I am clear about what I think and feel. I loved her but only as a protective brother," I said the last line slowly because I just realized what I really felt after saying it out.

I turned to look at Chelsie. "So, what are you going to do about? You can't possibly leave her hanging there when you just found out how you really felt about her,"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'll just talk to her tonight,"

Chelsie raised her eyebrows disapprovingly.

"We just had an argument, Chels. I don't think it's wise to break it all to her now. Maybe tonight after she cooled down," I explained.

She thought about it and shrugged. "You're right," she said. But she turned to me and point at me, "You better do it as soon as possible. If you hurt the poor girl's feelings, I assure you I am going to avenge her,"

I laughed. "You and what army?" I retorted playfully.

Just then, the apartment's door opened. Jason and Shane walked through the door. I saw a smirk on her face as she pointed to her back. "Me and this army," she said through her smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shane asked as he sat down on the couch across us.

"Nothing in particular," Chelsie replied.

"What's this about army that I heard? Are we playing war? I want in!" Jason exclaimed.

"No Jason, we're not playing war," I told him.

"Oh well," he shrugged and started reading the book he loved and treasured: An Encyclopaedia of Birdhouses.

"Tell me what you guys are talking about before we came in," Shane demanded.

"No, Shane. This is between me and Nate," Chelsie said. "Speaking of which...," she turned to me. "...you better get it done soon,"

I nodded.

Shane groaned. "I want to know," he demanded. I have to admit it is a very interesting sight to see Shane acting like a five year old.

"It's not your business. You don't have to know about it," Chelsie said.

"It is _so _my business," Shane retorted.

"How so?" Chelsie snapped back.

I leaned back onto the couch and placed my arms behind my head. There is goes again, the 'Lover's Quarrel'. Not that they are a couple. But we all know that they will soon be one.

"Because I am the world's best superstar therefore, everything is my business and thus, I have the right to know," Shane said.

I had to choke back a laugh. This is the most ridiculous thing Shane had ever said. It's like he never think it through before he actually speak it. This happened a lot to Shane when Chelsie is around.

Chelsie rolled her eyes and pinched his arm. "Ow," Shane shouted. "What was that for?" he complained while rubbing the area Chelsie just pinched him.

"That was for being a jerky and ridiculous Pop Star," Chelsie retorted. Shane scowled. Chelsie smirked.

"I'll get used to it if I were you Pop Star. It is my way to cure that big-headedness of yours," she told him.

"Shane Gray does not have big-headedness," Shane said thus earning another pinch from Chelsie. "Ow,"

I laughed.

--

**Jason's POV**

Nate, Shane and Chelsie were talking and laughing at the corner and ignoring me. I huffed. Nate and Shane always had Chelsie. She was either too busy hanging out with Shane or too caught up talking with Nate. I want to hang out and talk to Chelsie too!

I took the encyclopaedia and walked towards the three laughing people. I plopped myself into the couch between Nate and Chelsie.

"Hey Chels, look at this bird. Isn't it pretty?" I asked her, showing her the bird with the green feathers. I know I am obsessed with birds, but I don't know their names. Hey, it's not my fault their names are long and hard to be pronounced.

She stopped laughing and turned towards me. She looked at the picture I was showing her and smiled. "Yeah, that's a definitely beautiful bird. What's its name?" she asked me.

"Ha, I bet he doesn't know the bird's name," Shane said and laughed. Chelsie leaned forward and pinched him in the arm again.

She turned back to the book and looked at the name of the bird. She muttered something under her breath a few times and then she looked at me. "It's hard to pronounce the bird's name, isn't it?" she said.

I smiled.

"Oh my goodness, his stupid-ness is contagious," Shane exclaimed and ran out of the room. Chelsie glared at his retreating back and looked at me.

"Don't listen to him, J," she said. I liked the nickname she gave me.

"He's right, I'm really stupid," I told her. I had been told I'm an idiot for a long time. If it isn't true, why do people keep saying it?

"Hey man, Shane is only joking. You know he always said stuff that he doesn't really mean," Nate said, giving me a light shove.

"Yeah, he thinks he had a great sense of humour but truthfully, he doesn't," Chelsie said. Nate roared with laughter and gave her a high five.

"But I'm still stupid," I said.

"J, look at me," she asked. I did as I was told. "You are not stupid, Ok? Yes, you think differently than us but that doesn't make you stupid. You are special. You are the best guitar player I know. And you always know how to cheer me up when I am pissed by some two people," she said looking me in the eyes the whole time except the last part where her eyes darted to Nate.

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, J. You are special to me," she told me. My smile got wider and I hugged her.

"Hey! What about me?" Nate complained.

"Aw, you're my special friend too. The three of you are special to me in your own ways," she said and she included Nate into the hug.

**Present...**

"Don't you have to get back to the studio or something?" Chelsie said after the three friends had been catching up for a long time.

Nate looked at the watch and nodded gloomily. "Yeah, I guess we better head back to the hotel," he said.

**Chelsie's POV**

"But I want to hang out with Chelsie," Jason whined. I smiled. He is still the same old Jason. My J.

"Don't worry J, there is plenty of time for us to hang out. You'll be here for quite some time right?" I said.

"Yeah, but we'll be recording and stuff," he said softly.

"Look, we'll just figure something out Ok? I miss my Chels and J time," I said and side-hugged him.

"Hey! What about Chels and Nathan time?" it's Nate's turn to whine. I giggled. What a bunch of childish famous yet adorable friends I have.

"How can I ever forget the important Chels and Nathan time?" I included Nate into the hug.

Just like old times.

**Nate's POV**

Just like old times.

**Jason's POV**

Just like old times.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think guys? please review. and also, i would like to search for someone to be my beta reader. please PM me if you are interested. and also, check out my homepage/profile page from time to time because there will be some preview on the next chapter.. thanks again for reading and once again, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
